The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for removing liquid from a solids flow.
Liquid removal systems are used in a variety of industries to reduce an amount of liquid in a flow of solid material. Unfortunately, existing liquid removal systems may not adequately output a steady flow of solid material. For example, existing liquid removal systems may be unable to remove liquid continuously from a solids flow fed between an upstream system and a downstream system. Furthermore, control of flow rates of the solids flow between upstream and downstream systems may be difficult with existing liquid removal sections, particularly those that handle the solids flow in batch mode.